Fragments de vie, les élémentaires séparés
by Pelican-vegetarien
Summary: Un recueil de drabbles sur Aqua/Terra, basés essentiellement sur des chansons.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Je ne vais pas m'étaler trois cent ans, voici ce que je pense être le premier recueil de drabbles uniquement sur le couple Aqua/Terra. C'est la première fois que je poste quelque chose sur , donc si vous avez des suggestions à me faire, elles sont bienvenues.**

**Ce recueil de drabble se base essentiellement sur des chansons. J'essaierais de mettre les titres des chansons qui m'ont inspiré dans la mesure du possible x). De la même manière, si vous avez des suggestions, je suis preneuse =D**

**Disclaimer: Aqua, Terra mais également la plupart des personnages cités dans ces drabbles ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous la propriété de Tetsuya Nomura.**

**Attention ! Ce texte peut contenir des spoils sur le jeu !**

**Pour ce premier chapitre, voici le tout premier one-shot que j'ai écris sur ce couple.**

**Enjoy ~ **

Le soleil. L'astre lumineux…Ah, la lumière. Depuis que j'étais sortie des ténèbres, la lumière me fascinait toujours autant. Même lorsqu'elle me tirait d'un sommeil le plus calme que j'avais connu depuis mon arrivée dans la Contrée du Départ. Je me relevais lentement de mon lit, le même que celui que j'avais quitté une éternité plus tôt, ce matin où j'avais affronté Terra et où j'étais devenue maîtresse de la Keyblade. Je ne savais même pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis ce jour. Tout ce dont j'étais sûre, c'était qu'il y avait un mois que mon éclaireuse m'avait guidée dans cette cour que je connaissais par cœur, là où Ven s'entraînait des heures. Cela faisait un mois, jour pour jour, que mes pensées étaient égoïstement tournées vers celui que j'aimais. Terra. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais épuisée. Avec un soupir, je quittais définitivement le lit, posant mes pieds nus par terre. Après un bref passage dans la salle de bain, je me dirigeais vers la salle où le trône de maître Eraqus attendait. Du moins, c'était le sentiment qu'il donnait. Qu'il me donnait à moi, qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre également. Aussi sûrement, parce que quelqu'un y attendait aussi.

Je tirais légèrement sur le tee-shirt dans lequel j'avais dormi. Un des siens, qu'il m'avait donné un soir en rigolant parce que j'avais déchiré mon pyjama. Puis, je me décidais à pousser la grande porte. Comme chaque matin, une larme coula le long de ma joue. Parce que trois armures étaient disposées en triangle, se faisant face. Parce qu'à chaque fois, je pensais l'espace d'une seconde qu'il s'agissait d'eux, en chair et en os. En cœur, surtout… Ce matin-là, en entrant dans cette salle que mon sort avait scellée durant mon absence dans les ténèbres, je me sentis encore plus mal que les jours d'avant. Tout était si vide, tout était si…mort ? Le sol était froid. Je frissonnais, puis m'avançais, posant mes yeux sur la silhouette de Ventus, toujours assis dans la même position, inchangé. Je m'assis sur l'accoudoir, tournée vers lui. Ma main, pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, se posa sur la sienne, puis sur son visage, son front.

« Je ne sais pas quel est, entre les deux nôtres, la situation la plus désagréable. »

Je soupirais, puis, posais un léger baiser sur la joue de celui que j'avais sans cesse considéré comme un petit frère. Même s'il était endormi, la présence de Ven me permettait de croire que j'appartenais encore à ce monde. Lui m'attendait, avait besoin de moi. Malgré tout, c'était Terra que j'aurais voulu auprès de moi. Parce que, des trois, c'était lui le plus courageux. Lui qui nous avait protégés, toujours. Et cette partie de ténèbres en lui, pourquoi n'avais-je pas su la voir, l'éradiquer ? Etait-ce ma faute s'il s'était perdu ?

« Désolée Ven. Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir été assez forte pour lui et pour toi.

-Lui, il a un prénom, non ? »

Un fantôme ? Une hallucination ? Je me relevais d'un coup, fixant la porte, un flot d'émotions contradictoires me traversant. Peur, joie, amour, colère… Mais il était bien là. C'était Terra, toujours le même, avec un sourire à la fois gentil et ironique, sa tenue de combat, tout.

« Terra »

J'a vais tant de choses à lui dire. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Etait-il ami ou ennemi ? Ce fut lui, qui avala la salle, qui se retrouva devant moi avant même que je puisse cligner des yeux.

« On dirait Bambi. Par où est passée ma fière guerrière pour avoir l'air si fatiguée ? »

Trop facile. Trop facile pour lui d'exploser mes barrières, de me renvoyer à l'attitude d'une adolescente de quatorze ans. De me faire pleurer. Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il passa sa main sur ma joue que la première larme traça son chemin sur ma joue. Et il ne put pas voir les suivantes, parce que je me jetais dans ses bras. Contre son cœur, qui battait bel et bien et qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il m'entoura de ses bras puissants, me serra contre lui désespéramment, parce qu'il était beaucoup plus doué pour exprimer ses sentiments par des actes que par des paroles, comme cette question aux apparences désinvoltes mais si importante.

« Tu es vraiment de retour, Terra ? C'est bien toi hein ?  
>- Hm »<p>

Il baissa la tête, l'enfouit dans mes cheveux puis dans mon cou. Ah, lui aussi pleurait. Je ressaierais l'étreinte de mes bras dans son dos. Je n'étais pas la seule à vouloir être réconfortée. Et si moi j'avais erré dans les ténèbres durant tout ce temps, lui avait été utilisé par un adepte de ce monde. Il y avait tellement de choses que je voulais lui dire, mais je ne savais pas par où commencer. Oh, il y avait bien trois mots qui battaient comme un cœur dans ma tête. Sûrement les plus importants.

« Terra, je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment mais… »

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir. A peine avais-je ouvert la bouche, qu'il s'éloigna légèrement de moi, plongea ses yeux de nouveaux bleu sombre dans les miens. Et la fin de ma phrase fut emportée par ses lèvres se posant sur les miennes. Il avait raison. Je crois que ce moyen était le plus efficace pour que nous comprenions chacun combien ce que nous avions oublié de nous dire, ce que nous avions vécu, ce que l'on ressentait, nous avait coûté. Combien se revoir ici, était comme un rêve, quelque chose d'inespéré. Et combien nous nous aimions. Eau et Terre, compléments, adjuvants. Je fermais les yeux tandis qu'il passait une main derrière ma tête, abandonnant toute tentative de réflexion. Il était là et pour le moment, je voulais bien croire que tout allait bien.

Doucement, il se redressa, plongeant de nouveau son regard dans le mien. Il se passa la main dans la nuque, afficha un sourire gêné, sans pour autant me détacher de son étreinte.

« Désolé, je t'ai coupé la parole.  
>- Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime. Malgré tout, peut-être même à cause de tout, je t'aime. S'il te plaît, ne refaisons plus les mêmes erreurs. »<p>

Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répondre, la referma, fronça les sourcils. Ces tentatives de réponses me tirèrent un léger sourire, auquel il répondit après un soupir, avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois . Puis il jeta un coup d'œil derrière moi et grimaça.

« C'est à cause de Vanitas n'est-ce pas ? Je… Je crois que j'ai parlé avec Ven, mais je ne sais pas si c'était un rêve ou pas. Tout a été si confus durant tout ce temps. Et toi, tu étais dans les ténèbres n'est-ce pas ? C'est moi qui t'y ai envoyé…  
>- Non pas toi, Xehanort. Parce que je l'avais combattu, je voulais te sauver. »<p>

Il frissonna, comme si la sensation d'une autre âme dans son corps revenait à lui. Je me déboitais la tête pour jeter un regard à Ventus. Mais non, un seul miracle se réaliserait aujourd'hui. Au moins n'étais-je plus seule. Au moins pouvais-je me focaliser sur une seule tâche à présent. Celle que l'on m'avait soufflée un peu avant que je ne puisse sortir des ténèbres. Terra me caressa une nouvelle fois la joue.

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

- Au fait que je suis encore faible, et que je préfère être assise pour parler. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, puis se baissa, m'entrainant avec lui. J'aimais le fait qu'il ne semblait pas décidé à me lâcher même une seconde. Il s'assit à même le sol, sur ses genoux, m'offrant une place sur ses cuisses. On aurait dit que j'étais une poupée de porcelaine, prête à me casser, à le laisser seul, s'il me lâchait.

« Comment es-tu arrivé ici Terra ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tout était flou puis, je me suis réveillé dans l'entre-monde. Ensuite, je vous cherchais toi et Ven. Je cherchais la Contrée du départ mais quelque chose m'empêchait d'y rentrer. Je revenais souvent par ici. Et aujourd'hui j'ai pu atterrir.

- C'est moi qui avait scellé ce monde. C'était l'endroit le plus sûr pour que personne ne touche au corps de Ven. Mais j'avais scellé la version de la Contrée que vous aviez détruite. Et j'y reviens dans celle de mes souvenirs. »

Il cacha sa tête dans mon cou. Bien sur, c'était lui qui était à l'origine de la destruction de notre Contrée et par extension de la mort du maître.

« Mais tu as sauvé Ven ce jour-là. J'aurais fait pareil. »

Cette fois-ci, il ne répondit rien. Je sentais son souffle dans mon cou, calme. Ma main se perdit dans ses cheveux. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour les revoir de cette couleur. Un brun sombre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Il faut qu'on sauve Ven.

- Je crois que tout est lié à Sora. Répondit-il »

Ah oui. Je l'avais presque oublié. Pourtant, ce nom m'avait tiré des larmes de soulagement, lorsque cet étrange être encapuchonné l'avait prononcé. Je pris le temps de poser les yeux sur nos armures. Elles étaient des souvenirs. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais un jour me battre de manière aussi insouciante qu'avant. Je ne savais pas si le poids de la peur, de la hantise de perde Terra et de ne jamais retrouver Ventus ne m'écraserait pas. La seule chose dont j'étais sûre, c'était que je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'instant. On ne pouvait rien faire, Terra et moi, sans Sora. Parce que nous n'appartenions, quelque part, plus aux mondes. Nous n'appartenions qu'à celui-ci, qui avait sommeillé durant tellement de temps.

Car tout naît du sommeil.

Même moi.

Même mes sentiments.

Je posais la tête sur l'épaule de Terra. Fatiguée.


	2. Un Interlude musical

**Bonjour =D,**

**Merci à la personne qui m'a ajouté en histoire favorite ( désolée j'ai oublié ton pseudo mais je tenais à te citer et j'ai la flemme d'aller te chercher xD). Lunastrelle, tu as tout bien deviné je suis plutôt contente =D.**

**Je vous présente un autre one-shot, la scène que j'ai aimé imaginé quarante millions de fois en jouant xD.**

**Disclaimer: Aqua, Terra mais également la plupart des personnages cités dans ces drabbles ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous la propriété de Tetsuya Nomura.**

**Attention ! Ce texte peut contenir des spoils sur le jeu !**

**Enjoy ~**

**Musique écoutée lors de l'écriture (je vous mets le nom de la vidéo sur Youtube, si vous avez des conseils à me donner pour donner le lien, je suis preneuse): Peter Pan OST- Fairy Dance**

Cendrillon ne se sentait pas le courage d'y aller seule. Elle avait pourtant reçu toute la bonté de Marraine la bonne fée, mais la magie n'insufflait pas le courage de force. Terra ne s'était pas senti capable de refuser de l'accompagner. C'était comme un interlude qu'il s'accordait à son voyage. Un interlude à tous ses soucis peut-être. Alors il s'était laissé habiller par la fée, dans un costume qui le serrait beaucoup trop au corps. Un costume bleu qui plus est !

Il était convenu qu'il se présenterait comme étant de la famille de Cendrillon (histoire de ne pas trop influencer l'histoire des mondes). C'était donc comme tel qu'il les avait présenté à l'annonceur . Ils s'étaient avancés dans la salle. Terra n'avait pas manqué d'admirer l'endroit. Un endroit plus vivant que tous ceux qu'ils avaient déjà connu. Et lorsque Cendrillon partit rejoindre le prince, il s'effaça dans la foule.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas à la poursuite de l'homme masqué qui déstabilisait les mondes ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas en quête de lumière, en train d'essayer de maîtriser les ténèbres en lui ?

Avant même que ces idées ne lui viennent, il s'était mis en route vers la sortie. Mais le conseiller du roi l'attrapa par la manche. Son nez était bien rouge malgré la soirée naissante. Terra se sentit sourire. L'homme rajusta son monocle et hoqueta :

« Ah messir Terra. C'est amusant de voir que vous et votre amie vous êtes habillés de la même manière pour ce bal princier. Je suis admiratif devant vos efforts de coordination. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Ah oui Aqua. Tiens même son prénom concorde avec la couleur de ses vêtements. Comme c'est romanpoétique. Hips ! »

Terra leva la tête et chercha Aqua parmi la foule. Elle était toute seule dans l'immense trou béat qu'était alors la porte d'entrée. Ses pas étaient hésitants. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas habituée à porter des talons pensa-t-il. Elle avançait doucement, soulevant le bas de sa robe pour essayer de ne pas trébucher dessus. La jeune femme avait les yeux tournés vers le plafond. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Terra leva le regard vers ce qu'elle admirait. Un lustre. Son sourire taquin s'agrandit, et il se dépêcha d'aller la rejoindre.

Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. En fait, c'était comme si, en l'ayant espérer tellement fort, il s'était téléporté devant elle. Et lorsqu'il toussota pour lui faire remarquer qu'il était là, elle sursauta. Et rougit. Il était la seule personne à sa connaissance capable de la faire rougir. Elle qui détestait ça. Aqua avait d'abord songé à se fâcher pour ça. Mais lorsqu'elle rencontra son sourire (un rictus qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps), elle ne put qu'y répondre.

« Est-ce que princesse Aqua voudrait séduire le prince ? »

Elle souffla par le nez et gonfla ses joues.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous l'impressionnerez ma chère. »

Aqua haussa les épaules et se tourna légèrement.

Terra se rendit compte que son approche était maladroite. Pourtant il avait essayé d'être gentil, du moins naturel. Mais c'était un fait. Il n'était pas doué avec les mots. Il tapota la tête de la fleur bleue en signe d'excuses. C'est en s'intéressant à sa chevelure qu'il s'intéressa au reste. Sa robe était, il fallait l'avouer, magnifique. Loin de la tenue de combat qu'elle portait d'habitude. Son cou n'était pas caché et il révélait à quel point ses lignes étaient fines. Fragiles aurait-il pensé si il n'avait pas en mémoire sa manière de frapper. Elle portait son éclaireuse en guise de collier, ce qui lui serra le cœur. Si la robe de Cendrillon était d'un bleu clair, discret, celle d'Aqua était d'un bleu océan, profond, apaisant. Elle n'avait (à son grand soulagement) pas de décolleté, mais un col droit qui rejoignait ses épaules sans les bouffer. En fait sa robe était simple, mis à part les multiples volants qui constituaient sa jupe. Il était content qu'elle soit habillée d'une manière plus simple que Cendrillon. Ça…ça lui plaisait plus.

Lorsqu'il revint à la réalité, il rencontra les iris de sa partenaire. Il n'avait jamais encore pensé à quel point elles pouvaient être intéressantes. Intrigantes. Il se sentait bien en les regardant mais également, transpercé. En fait, il remarqua qu'elle le regardait avec insistance. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle se mit à ricaner.

« Messire Terra, vous portez du bleu ! »

Il leva les bras pour vérifier même s'il savait déjà que c'était le cas.

« Oui effectivement. C'est la demoiselle là-bas qui m'a conseillé. »

La dite demoiselle sentit le poids du regard des deux porteurs de la keyblade et se retourna dans une pluie d'étincelles. Terra espéra pendant quelques secondes qu'elle se contenterait de sourire. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle approcha…

Aqua se souvenait de Cendrillon. Elle l'avait aperçue plus tôt. Mais la voir aussi bien habillée était une aubaine. En fait, la jeune femme se sentait presque comme une tâche à côté. Elle grimaça en regardant sa robe avant de se remettre à contempler celle de la blonde. Blonde qui accourait vers Terra d'ailleurs.

« Messire Terra ! Mais quelle est donc la délicieuse jeune femme qui vous accompagne ? »

Le prince avait suivi sa bien-aimée et portait sur Aqua et Terra un regard bienveillant.

« C'est la force de l'amour

- Oh oui c'est comme un rêve bleu

- L'harmonie entre la terre et l'eau ? »

Aqua décida de ne plus faire attention à la conversation. Elle chercha le regard de Terra qui regardait le couple devant eux avec un air… intrigué ? Etonné peut-être. Elle sourit. Et remarqua qu'une nouvelle musique débutait.

« Oh comme cette musique est belle. Vous devriez danser.

- Quoi ? Oh mais ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas dan…

- Tututut ! Pas de protestations mademoiselle Aqua ! »

Et au lieu de la force de l'amour, ce fut la force des rêves de Cendrillon qui les poussa sur la piste de danse. Terra décida que, puisqu'ils y étaient, autant y aller. Danser ne devait pas être bien compliqué par rapport à la chasse aux Sans-cœur. Il observa les autres couples qui évoluaient sur la piste et posa sa main gauche sur la taille d'Aqua avant de prendre sa main droite dans la sienne. Ils commencèrent à tourner, lui de manière très gauche, elle beaucoup plus adroitement.

Aqua ferma les yeux quelques instants. Elle avait déjà valsé il y a très longtemps, avec sa mère. Et moins longtemps dans un de ses rêves d'adolescentes, lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue qu'elle aimait Terra. C'était drôle que ce rêve se réalise ce soir-là. Ils tournèrent une nouvelle fois.

Le brun se sentait de mieux en mieux, de plus en plus sûr de ses pas. Il n'avait qu'à se laisser guider par sa fleur bleue. Sa fleur bleue ? A vrai dire, il avait toujours considéré Aqua comme étant sa propriété. Une personne tellement proche de lui qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à tous ces détails qui faisaient d'elle une fille. Ou plutôt, il s'était arrêté au moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés, lorsqu'elle n'était pas encore une femme. Mais maintenant, devant lui, c'était bien une adulte qui évoluait. C'était les hanches d'une femme sous sa main gauche. La main d'une combattante dans sa main droite. Il se sentit sourire. Comme quoi une simple danse pouvait révéler tellement de choses. Pourtant elle dansait souvent…

« Parfois quand on fait équipe, quand on se bat tu vois, ça me fait pareil. »

Il se retint de rire. Lui se rendait compte qu'il l'aimait, et elle se sentait comme dans une bataille. C'était plutôt drôle. Etait-ce lui le plus rêveur des deux, au final ?


	3. Je reviendrais vers toi

**Bonjour =3,**

**Je crois que ma dernière publication commence à dater. Ehé... Moi qui voulais publier une fois par semaine. J'vais essayer de prendre une bonne résolution annuelle avant le nouvel an: publier tous les samedis. On va voir si j'arrive à tenir xD. **

**Merci aux gentilles personnes qui m'ont écrit des rewiews, j'adore les lire et je vais tenter de prendre le temps de répondre à tout le monde dorénavant x).**

**Voici un nouveau petit drabble, sur la musique issu de Spirit l'étalon des plaines - je reviendrais. Si vous écoutez bien les paroles, vous verrez, ça va drôlement bien à terra ^^.**

**Disclaimer: Aqua, Terra mais également la plupart des personnages cités dans ces drabbles ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous la propriété de Tetsuya Nomura.**

**Attention ! Ce texte peut contenir des spoils sur le jeu !**

**Enjoy ~**

Eveil. Ce moment délicieux où rien n'a de sens à part le lent mouvement de nos muscles, nos paupières qui s'ouvrent. L'éveil a duré longtemps pour moi. J'ai fais quelques pas, j'ai regardé autour de moi sans reconnaître quelle était cette ville sombre. Puis j'ai regardé ma main. L'ait fermée, rouverte, refermée.

Et j'ai eu mal. Réalité.

Cette main a serré ton cou. C'est comme si j'avais encore la chaleur de ta vie dans ma paume. Pourras-tu pardonner cet acte ? Et tous les autres que moi je ne pardonne pas ? Tu me rejetteras.

Pourtant, j'ai envie de rentrer chez nous. De revenir vers toi.

Ces mots. J'aurais dû te les dire il y a longtemps, j'aurais du te serrer dans mes bras quand je le pouvais. Je crève d'envie de te voir. Alors quand j'ai de nouveau avancé, je savais parfaitement où j'allais. Vers toi. Je ne sais pas où tu es maintenant, mais je laisserais mon instinct se diriger vers son soleil. Je le laisserais faire tout ce que j'ai réprimé et qui m'a finalement guidé vers les ténèbres, alors qu'il m'aurait suffit être avec toi pour les éviter.

Maître Eraqus l'avait compris. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas hésité à te faire maître avant moi. Tu es mon maître, dans tous les domaines mis à part celui de la force physique. Depuis que nous sommes à la Contrée du Départ, depuis nos quinze ans, ça a toujours été toi qui m'a expliqué tout ce que je demandais à savoir. Eraqus est mon père mais toi tu m'es tout.

Je t'aime.

Quand je te verrais, je t'empêcherais d'achever mon cœur tout de suite. Je sentirais tes cheveux bleus océan avant, je toucherais ta peau douce avant. Ensuite, tu pourras faire ce que tu voudras. Rien n'aura d'importance. Je serais rentré.


	4. Création du Gummi ship

**Bonjour =3,**

**Oui, je sais, Samedi c'était il y a deux jours. Mais j'ai été aspirée dans un gouffre inter-dimensionnel et les extraterrestres ne m'ont relâchée qu'hier x). Je n'ai même pas de chanson à vous proposer avec ce drabble, très court, qui est pour moi, le début d'un immmmmmmense délire avec un Terra et une Aqua fan des jeux vidéos. Je posterais mes "délires" au fur et à mesure, et si vous les trouvez trop débiles n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

**Disclaimer: Aqua, Terra mais également la plupart des personnages cités dans ces drabbles ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous la propriété de Tetsuya Nomura.**

**Attention ! Ce texte peut contenir des spoils sur le jeu !**

**Enjoy ~**

« Et donc je pense que si on met cette pièce-là par ici, et celle-là plutôt dans cet interstice, on pourrait créer un vaisseau qui irait dans les Entre-mondes. Et…Hey tu m'écoutes Aqua ? »

La jeune femme venait de bailler. Elle sursauta en entendant son nom et leva les mains en l'air. Terra fronça les sourcils, croisa les bras…Puis s'affala sur le lit où elle l'écoutait, allongée sur le ventre Il regardait le plafond.

« Oh non tu boudes ? Boude pas Terra, c'est pas viril ! »

Il grogna et se mordit les joues pour ne pas sourire. Il la vit grimper sur son ventre, pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je te jure que j'écoutais.

-Je parlais de quoi ?

-Euh…Tu as dis Gummi non ? Tu parlais de vaisseau super galactique avec rayon laser bleu intégrés. On pouvait tuer des Nescients avec et il y avait un screen de Tetris parce que j'adore ce jeu.

- Les rayons étaient oranges ! Tu m'écoutais vraiment pas. En plus je t'explose à Tetris. »

Il l'attira contre lui. Elle se pelotonna contre son torse en soupirant d'aise.

« Mais si les rayons ne sont pas bleus, c'est pas intéressant. »


	5. Pacman

**Bonjour =3,**

**Ma conception du Samedi est définitivement abstraite. Je n'ai aucune excuse, à part si essayer de battre un record à Robot unicorn Attack en est une xD. Pour me faire pardonner, le drabble pour lequel j'ai eu le plus de plaisir à écrire ^^. **

**Disclaimer: Aqua, Terra mais également la plupart des personnages cités dans ces drabbles ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous la propriété de Tetsuya Nomura.**

**Attention ! Ce texte peut contenir des spoils sur le jeu !**

**Enjoy ~**

« Terra ! Terra ! »

Il ouvrit difficilement un œil L'autre resta fermé puisqu'une forme non identifiée venait de se jeter sur lui. Il grommela et essaya de se rendormir tout de suite. Peut-être qu'elle abandonnerait.

« Je viens de battre ton record à Pac-man. Tu as un gage ! »

Etat d'alerte au maximum. Activation des neurones. Mise en place des capacités vocales et auditives. Analyse secondaire du message. Vérification visuelle.

Vu l'état d'euphorie de la fleur bleue, ça ne pouvait qu'être vrai. Il se frotta les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Tu ne demandes pas de preuve ? T'es sympa ce matin. »

Ah oui, la preuve. Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Il l'attrapa, par miracle retrouva sa couette, et les engloutit en dessous.

« Si tu n'as pas de preuves, tu vas être punie pour avoir réveillé Terra Pac-man, petit fantôme ! »

Elle éclata de rire.

**Plus loin :**

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font encore ?

- Oh vous savez, maître Eraqus, ils doivent encore se défier sur des jeux vidéo. En ce moment c'est Pac-man, il me semble. Dit Ventus en haussant les épaules

- Hein ? »


	6. Patinoire

**Bonjour =3,**

**[racontage de life]La semaine dernière, je suis allée à la patinoire ! Eh bah c'est pas aussi romantique qu'on le pense ! (enfin je sais pas j'ai pas amené de bishonen avec moi). En plus c'était ma première fois, donc c'était vraiment dur xD. Enfin bwaif [/racontage de life] **

**On est bientôt en Décembre =D ! (j'dis ça, j'dis rien xD)**

**Disclaimer: Aqua, Terra mais également la plupart des personnages cités dans ces drabbles ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous la propriété de Tetsuya Nomura.**

**Attention ! Ce texte peut contenir des spoils sur le jeu !**

**Enjoy ~**

Elle tournoya gracieusement, les mains jointes dans le dos, les yeux fermés. Rien ne lui plaisait plus que la glace, l'univers éternellement blanc et bleu, teinté d'une impression d'illusion. Un léger soupir s'échappa de sa bouche, se muant en un nuage éphémère. La fleur bleue donna une légère impulsion sur ses patins, avança en regardant autour d'elle, cherchant une silhouette des yeux. Elle vit d'abord Ventus, qui avait abandonné l'idée de patiner gracieusement et qui se contentait de s'accrocher à maître Eraqus en glissant comme un pingouin. Eraqus riait, d'une manière qu'elle ne voyait que rarement, de cette hilarité qu'il ne pouvait contenir. Elle sourit et tournoya une nouvelle fois.

Terra était accroché à un bord de la patinoire, un air boudeur sur le visage. Il semblait refuser en bloc d'avancer, mais le faisait lentement, d'une manière qu'elle ne sut pas qualifier. Y arrivait-il ou non ? Aqua sourit et le rattrapa rapidement.

« Tu es tombé ? »

Il haussa un sourcil vexé, sourit d'un air assuré.

« Moi tomber ? Non.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? »

Il haussa les épaules et se décrocha du bord, avança à la hauteur d'Aqua, patinant à la même vitesse qu'elle.

« Tu y arrives en plus.

- Tu en doutais ? »

Elle rit et accéléra. Quitta le sol, tournoya encore une fois avant de se retourner et de revenir vers lui.

« J'admets, je ne suis pas capable de faire ça. »

Elle hocha la tête et se remit à sa hauteur. Ils pouvaient voir Ventus qui se dirigeait à une vitesse folle vers le bord de la patinoire, poussé par Eraqus. Terra grogna légèrement avant de détourner la tête. Aqua sourit et s'accrocha au bras du brun.

« Tu es jaloux ?

- Trop fier pour me laisser aller.

- C'est drôle que tu me le confesses.

- Tu aurais fini par deviner de toutes manières. »

Elle rit et posa sa tête conte son bras, quelques instants. Puis elle se déplaça, se mit devant lui et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Terra soupira avant de sourire, et elle commença à tourner, à le faire tourner avec elle. La fleur bleue riait, criait, exprimait tout ce que lui ressentait mais ne disait pas. Il lâcha une des mains d'Aqua, la laissa s'éloigner avant de la ramener contre lui.

« Bon bah voilà, tu t'amuses maintenant ! »

Il grommela, serra son deuxième bras dans le dos de la jeune femme et posa ses lèvres sur le haut de sa tête. Il y avait des moments où la manière qu'avait Terra de la remercier était étrange. Mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas.


End file.
